Copycat Bloodline
by HarbingerLady
Summary: There is sharingan that could copy jutsus, what if there is a bloodline that could copy other bloodlines?
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. This fic is only for non-profit establishment

**Author's Note:** This chapter has been edited by **Ibozun**

**Chapter One**

The Questions

Naruto stared hard for maybe the hundredth times that day at the long ice shard on his palm. His mind was jumbled right now after he realized that he had just conjured it out of thin air…just like Haku. He watched as the ice melted on his palm not at all concerned about the cold.

He then concentrated and closed his eyes imagining about a whole ice encasing around his body. He opened his eyes slowly and stared dumbstruck at his reflection on the ice around him. He flicked his finger and the ice quickly changed into water and drenched him from head to toe.

"I guess than I'm not dreaming then," he mumbled as he shivered under the dampness of his jumper. He took off his upper clothes, so he wouldn't be caught cold. The blonde boy gathered dried branches and set up a fire. His eyes watched the fire as it danced, but his mind was wandering around.

How could he do that? Was it his bloodline? But that was very similar to Haku's? If that was true, did that mean that he was somehow related to the feminine dark haired boy? But then that would mean that his parents didn't come from Konoha, probably from Mist or Waterfall who used water as their main attack style. But Sandaime had said once when he asked the old man that his parents or rather his father, since the old man himself was unsure of his mother's origin, was from Konoha and had died during Kyuubi's attack 12 years before. The same as his mother. When he asked what their names were the old man avoided that question and diverted it to another subject. Knowing that the old man didn't want to talk about it, he never asked again about them. But now he was intrigued. And the old man better answered him when he asked.

Contrary to popular belief, Naruto wasn't THAT stupid. Sure he sucked in chakra control and genjutsu, but that was because he had chaotic chakra courtesy of hosting Kyuubi. Genjutsu was for those who had good chakra control and the patience to go along with it, and as he was such a temperamental boy he couldn't avoid being terrible at it. And since no one had ever taught him before the silver haired pervert he wasn't really good, while the other children had their parents and family that helped them. Sasuke maybe taught him self but he had been taught by his family before the massacre of his clan. Now that he really thought about it, the man Sasuke was determined to kill must be the killer of his family. He wondered who it was though. But even when he was trained—more like doing menial chores actually—by Kakashi he couldn't improve much, especially when the so called teacher was always slacking off, wasting their time for what he suspected to be naughty activities, what's with the porn magazines he always had his eyes on. Actually the only time he taught them was in the Wave country when they fought against Zabuza and Haku. He wondered if the jounin really wanted to train them.

He wondered until when he would keep his façade? Was it until the villagers decided to kill him and then he would snap? Honestly he was tired of this, having to smile like an idiot and acting like a fool lovey dovey idiot. He didn't even like the pink haired kunoichi for God's sake! He only picked that act so everyone noticed him. Bad decision, they were indeed noticing him…as a nuisance. Maybe he needed to throw his mask out of the window. He was actually pretty smart and a good strategist although not to the caliber of Sakura or the lazy cow Shikamaru. And he really wanted to do self-study himself, alas when he wanted to borrow scrolls from the library the librarian would shove him out of the building before he could even say 'scrolls'. The only things he thought useful that he got from the academy were kawarimi, and shuriken training. In fact the only ninjutsu he had on his arsenal was a non-element related jutsu as he couldn't read any scrolls about element jutsu in Konoha library and the academy only taught them that much.

Naruto flicked a shuriken from his pouch and shot it in a blur. The star shaped weapon sliced a lizard on a tree 15 meters from where he was sitting. He sighed and leaned on the tree behind him.

He had a good aim with his weapons. He could even rival Tenten although he wasn't used to using multiple weapons at the same time. Of course he didn't show this ability, as he didn't want anyone to know. If he ever showed this in the academy he was sure that the villagers would desire his death even more thinking of him as an actual threat. But he had showed the jounin level jutsu (kage bunshin) many times and no one was doing anything—or as much as he knew anyway. So maybe…just maybe he could drop his stupid act. It would be a nice change.

He wondered if he could use his newfound ability in his fight against Neji. He had seen the match between the Hyuuga main and branch members and concluded that they used close combat taijutsu. From what he heard he knew that when it hit it could cause internal damage without causing external damage or even touching the body of the victim. Which meant that they used chakra induced taijutsu. His ice ability had wide, medium, and also close range attacks—or at least Haku had that ability. Surely he could use it for his advantage. No one would expect it and it would be a great surprise for all.

He remembered the first time he conjured ice out of thin air. It was during the afternoon and the sun scorched the earth. The heat it gave off making even the hard working shinobi wanting to rest and go to somewhere cooler. Naruto was training as usual and beads of sweats were coming off of his body. Exhaustion combined with the great heat, he decided to take a rest and wished for something to cool his body. His body felt funny after he wished that. It was tingling all over and suddenly a brief pain jolted him from his mind. When he didn't feel it anymore he felt the air was much cooler. Opening his eyes, he found that a thick wall of ice was in front of him, hiding him from the sun heat.

Dismissing his memory, he wondered who he would ask to train him? Kakashi could be crossed from the list as he could see that he was…busy with the Uchiha prodigy. He would even bet that when that bastard got out of the hospital he would train him and ditch both him and Sakura. That wasn't fair! He was THEIR sensei, not only Sasuke's private tutor. Might as well learn by himself before the masked jounin did something drastic and at the same time stupid—like asking for another pervert to train him and Sakura. Speaking of that white-eyed boy, maybe he could do some research about the Hyuuga's clan and their ability in the library. He could ask Sakura to borrow them. And maybe he could ask Hinata and Lee. Afterall she was a Hyuuga too and Lee was in Neji's team so he surely had to know something about him.

Naruto formed a needle made of ice suspended in the air and launched it at the poor lizard cutting its head off.

He smirked. Time to carry out his plan. He still had a month to make a plan. And he damn well wouldn't lose to the so-called 'Fate' Boy.

TBC…


	2. Sakura's Help

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot only.

**Author's Note:** Meh, I hope I don't post it to soon and make all of you think that I will always update it on fast pace. It is just because I have already written 5 finished chapters for this fic and half-done chapter 6.

Chapter Two 

Sakura's Help

"No thanks, I'd rather study on my own," he said without any hint of emotion at all before turning his back to his jounin sensei.

Kakashi gaped at his blonde pupil although it wasn't seen because of his mask. Did he just hear right? Or maybe he has gone deaf? "But Naruto you need someone to teach you and I have another business to do."

"Taking care of the Uchiha, huh?" he said coldly which seemed to freeze his sensei because both of such unusual tone and that he was indeed training the sharingan wielder. "Well, as I said before… no, thanks. Ebisu might be Konohamaru's tutor but I don't think he could teach me something useful, not to mention that he was as pervert as you. See ya'!" he dashed from his spot leaving the silver haired jounin bewildered at his strange behaviour.

Kakashi was thinking whether he needed to talk with Naruto or left him alone. He decided for the later, as Sasuke was more important matter right now. He walked to Konoha hospital where his dark haired student was treated.

Naruto couldn't believe it. That never punctual jounin of his was actually doing something drastic asking that closet pervert to teach him. He was thankful that he has determined to study on his own even before this happened.

"Yo, Sakura!" Naruto called the pink haired girl.

Sakura whirled around as her comrade called her. She stared at him in silent as if she was bewildered by something.

"Er…Is there's something on my face, Sakura?" he scratched the back of his neck.

That seemed to snap her out of it. "W-what? N-no. Nothing's wrong Naruto…" Did he just call her without the affix '–chan'? "So what's up?" she tried not to sound stupid.

"Well, I need your help to borrow some books from the library for me…" he trailed off hoping that she agreed to help him.

"Since when did you're reading?"

"Since I can do it," he cut short. "So can you help me?"

"Couldn't you do it yourself?" she asked confused. His behaviour was indeed strange.

"The librarians there don't like me and would very well kick me out of the building before I can say anything."

She frowned. "You must have pranked them somehow to anger them."

"Something like that…" he added sheepishly. Actually he pranked them after they refused to let him borrow anything.

She sighed heavily. "Fine, just tell me what books do you want?"

"Well I want to read books about Konoha bloodlines especially about Hyuuga and their byakugan. Something about acupuncture and medic taijutsu would be greatly appreciated. And then scrolls about element jutsu like fire or water jutsu, actually I want to look for the water jutsu than others, but I won't complain even thankful if you took others." By the time he was finished his pink haired comrade was gaping and standing where she was in shock.

"Ur…do you remember everything?" he asked doubtfully at her.

"How? Why? Oh the hell with this! I don't want to know at all," she took a deep breath. "I'll look for them today. I'll give them to you tomorrow in the usual spot at 10 o'clock."

"Arigatou," his eyes were lit up and twinkled that she wondered if he put lamp on his damn bright blue eyes.

Naruto grinned like there was nothing to worry about. The research would be completed with her help. Now if he could find Hinata or Lee that would be better. He went to the training ground but couldn't find anyone. He slapped himself when he realized that both of them were hospitalized. He decided to ask them after they were well enough to be visited. With that determination he quickly went to a secluded area to practice his new ability secretly.

The blonde shinobi was currently busy dodging all of the ice needle formed by his bunshins. He was happy when he found out that his clones could use this ability too although slightly weaker and consumed more chakra to form ice shards. So far he was happy with his progress, all of the dodgings he did in 3 days has improved his speed and endurance as little as it was. He knew that he couldn't be as fast as the thick eyebrowed boy, but at least his speed will be above average and hopefully one of the tops. He wondered if he needed to purchase weights just like the green youth of Konoha.

If his bloodline was really just like Haku's, he certainly needed his speed improved. Especially if he could form the demonic mirror that would be a great a technique. And maybe he could combine it with kage bunshins to make it harder to break. There were so much possibilities of combinations.

But before trying to do that he better trained for his chakra control because his control was sucked. sigh

TBC……….

I'm already grinning from reading the reviews I got . The more you guys review my story, the happier I am, and the chance of updating the fic sooner is higher. So feedback, guys!

**Reply:**

**Eeza: **thank you

**Lilybunnyfufu **: Yeah, he'll meet Jiraiya Just that his meeting with him is different than the original timeline. You think I already spoil the plot too early? Hm… I thought I only write that Naruto thought he was related to Haku, not that he has bloodline that could copy another, but maybe you assumed that from the story title, Copycat Bloodline. Right now he's trying to figure out this ability, so he still doesn't know that he has that kind of ability. Actually I planned on my notebook that his ability is formed when 2 bloodlines from his parents merged plus with Kyuubi that was sealed inside of him making it altered and created a new bloodline. What are his parents' bloodlines? You will know later. I have already blabbed too much.

No, he won't be trained by Ebisu, but he has met with the closet pervert before when he taught Konohamaru his Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy no jutsu). And actually I didn't start the story at the same time, I posted the story at the same time, that's all. But right now…I continued to write those fics at the same time along with other fics that I wrote on my computer, so it would be longer to update each of them. Not to mention I'm still in university and thus still have to do assignments. You're right when you say it is hard to coordinate and juggle (hey, I got new word for my vocab ) multiple stories at once, I'm already sweating right now. I'm sorry to say, but the only days I could update my fics would be Friday, Saturday, and maybe Monday. I'm very busy from Monday to Thursday. I have upload some other stories and then submit the next chapter for 'Ashura', and guess what? I have a bloody headache because of that stupid document manager that just doesn't work properly! I used my 6.5 hours just to update and submit those stories and it made me broke just in 1 day (internet fee, remember?), could you believe it? T-T Of course I also downloaded other stories as well. If you want to know what's going on that day you just have to see it on my profile. Oh and thanks for your suggestion, but the problem is…both you and I don't know how to use that html-whatever. Thank you. Hope you'll like this chapter although it is short too.

**Liz Rosema**: yeah, I'll continue it.

**Mrasdfghj** : That's what the other said (or rather: write) too. I only hope that the next chapters are as good as the beginning. Thank you. 

**pink-kitty: **his bloodline doesn't work like sharingan that could copy jutsu just from seeing. Just read it, and you know what medium was needed to copy other bloodlines. But, yeah, he could use those two doujutsus.

**The DragonBard**: As you can see from the chapter title, Sakura did help Naruto. She would be his friend. Naruto was just using her to perfect his false mask, that's all. But hey, you have to admit that she sometimes is annoying. I'm okay with Naruto/Hinata, but I leaned more to sasunaru or naru/others. I don't really like narusaku, but I will read and accept it as long as it is very well written.

About Naruto's bloodline, well…you'll know about it later. But yes, I have thought about it even before you asked. And about gaining those doujutsus (eye bloodline limits), you'll have to see the next chapter that I have already finished to know. **wink wink**

**The Gandhara:** For now, he would only have 3-copied bloodlines. And to avoid making him become too powerful do you think I have to make a limit on how many bloodlines he could copy? About no one could defeat Naruto…maybe I'll just have more than 2 Akatsuki members attack him when he has just learned to grasp control on the bloodlines he copied. What do you think? Or do you have any other suggestion? I would like to know your answer

**Yum2**: Hello, I know that you're waiting for next chapter of 'Shipped Off' and I did try to do that, but that stupid document manager screwed my plan. I have lost count on how many times I try to upload the document. Almost 50 times, could you believe it! And it still didn't work! I just hope that I could upload it this time. 'Ashura' is weird, huh What do you think about the other fics? Are they weird too? And do you think that you will like those other fics? Tell me. I too didn't really know how to work with computer. Don't understand how it works, but at least I'm decent enough to work with it and succeed in creating these fics. I know about fav authors (good writing), and fav story (good story), but yeah, I have just realized the use of author's alert. Hope you'll like this chapter even if it is short.


	3. Another Newfound Ability

**Disclaimer: **Naruto isn't mine

**Author's Note: **this chapter is still boring, I think. The action will start in chapter 5, but I don't think it was good at all.

Chapter Three 

Another Newfound Ability

Naruto laid down the book he has just finished on the floor and picked another one. While he was reading he unconsciously formed a thin ice needle and shot it toward the target circle right on its center point without looking at it.

He was right now learning about human anatomy. This information would be help for him to fight against an opponent such as a Hyuuga. With this he could guess where the Hyuuga boy will strike.

Just as he slipped a page he was alerted by a presence heading to his door. According to its chakra it wasn't Iruka, but he still felt that it was familiar. Naruto put the book and stood from his bed. He took a kunai and carefully stepped to the door. The person knocked, almost startling him.

"Who is it?" he asked clearly.

"Open your goddamn door, damnit, Naruto!" The voice of his pink haired friend answered.

_So that's why the chakra is familiar. It was Sakura's. What does she want now? _He mused.

"What's up?" the door creaked revealing her scowling.

"I want to know where's that unpunctual sensei of us? He maybe knows Sasuke's whereabouts."

Ah…so she wants to know where that stubborn prick. Figures… 

"How in the hell should I know? What I know is that he was training Sasuke for the final."

She blinked. "Then what're you doing here and not with them?"

"Probably thought that I'm not worth of his time," he sneered. "Oh well who cares!"

"He ditched you?" she asked in a flat tone.

_Ouch that one hurts. _"Depend on your view" she raised an eyebrow clearly urging for him to start talking or there would be something shoved to his ass. "Actually he planned for Ebisu, that closet pervert, who taught Konohamaru to train me, but I refused and trained on my own."

"Oh," she couldn't say anything else.

"Anyway since you're here, I could use some of your help," he clamped his hand and grinned.

"Why should I do that?" she glared hotly.

"You have time and you won't meet Sasuke before the final anyway. And I'm one of your partners," She sighed knowing that he was speaking true.

"Fine, but you owe me!" He nodded.

Sakura gaped at the books spread on the floor of Naruto's bedroom. "What's up?" he noticed her weird expression.

"You're actually reading all of the books I borrowed for you?" she stared at him incredulously. This was not the Naruto she knew.

"I still have 3 more books to read, but yeah, I've finished the others although I don't remember all of them. Something wrong?"

"Yeah…I can't seem to picture you and the books in one frame."

"Hey! I'm not THAT stupid you know," he looked indignant. "And I'll do everything just to strangle that blockhead Hyuuga."

"He's your next round's opponent, isn't he?" he nodded. "Fine. I too don't like him for what he had done to his own cousin. What do you want to ask?" Naruto proceeded with his questions.

"It's just my theory, but it seemed that Hyuuga use chakra induced taijutsu to damage inner organ. It's one of the few hypothesis on why they didn't need to touch the victim's body to do some damage."

"Let's say if what you're saying is true…do you know how to counter it," he was disappointed when she shook her head negatively. "What about chakra shield? You know…mold chakra around your body to make a barrier just like that red haired Suna nin's sand cocoon.

The pink haired girl stared hard and long at the blonde boy in front of her. Is this boy in front of her really that Naruto? The dobe? Dead last? "I agree that's a great idea. But it isn't as easy as you thought. It needs great stamina to maintain chakra shield even for a short time not to mention you need great chakra control. I admit your stamina is marvelous but your chakra control is absolutely sucked," she told him bluntly.

Naruto groaned. "Don't remind me." He sighed heavily. "After that snake freak do something to me my control has gone from bad to worse."

Sakura narrowed her green eyes. "He…did something to you?" she asked slowly. She didn't really remember that time when Orochimaru attacked, as she was too afraid, but she remembered about the weird thing he put on Sasuke's neck that interfered with chakra system.

"Yeah. Don't know what, but it kinda messed my chakra system. When I did a tree climb 3 days ago I can't seem to grasp it. I need hours just to get in half of the height I was in my first day at Wave country. But after some vigorous training I can do it as easy as before."

"You can go for treatment in hospital by medic-nins," Naruto kept himself from screaming that the medic-nins would be very happy to make him their guinea pigs. Afterall he was the fox demon—at least according to the people of Konoha.

"There's absolutely no way I go there," he sniffed.

"Another victim of your pranks?" she sighed exasperatedly.

Well… if she wanted to put it that way… Naruto only crossed his arm and grumbled muttering incoherent things. "I'll just have to ask it to old man," he referred to Sandaime.

"Naruto, have some respect to the Hokage!"

"Can we just talk about other things?" he begged her.

"Fine." After that they talked for 2 hours about what exactly the Hyuuga's ability and what better ways to fight the Hyuuga technique. When she was gone, Naruto went back to his reading while thinking about Byakugan abilities and possible weaknesses.

"Damn it! Hinata is in hospital and I can't visit her, so does with Lee! How in the hell I'm suppose to know that freaky eyes' weakness? If only I have someone else to ask," Naruto groaned and suddenly winced and clenched his teeth not to scream and shut his eyes in pain when his eyes felt like burning up.

After what felt like hours though in fact only a few minutes the feeling of burning up subsided and he let out a ragged breathe, panting. He rolled to the side of his bed and stood up weakly as a massive headache hit him. He has to support him body using the wall.

"What," he panted, eyes still closing, "The fuck is that?" he reopened his eyes. At first it was bleary but after he stood there not moving for a few minutes the sight became clearer. It was then a sudden feeling of something has gone off plagued him. Even though his usual sight was better than normal shinobi, this time it was much clearer. He could actually see everything till its detail and damn if he knew why, but he could also see his back, which was absurd, which was strange, which should have been impossible because he only has 2 eyes and both of them still in their places not wandering around to his back. When he concentrated harder he almost gasp in shock when he has flashes of images of buildings and other things far away that he lose his focus, and as soon as the images started it disappeared. He walked step by step to his bathroom. He sunk his face in basin and let water running against his face trying to clear his mind. He dried his face with a nearby towel afterwards.

When he looked up, Naruto gasped loudly and let the towel fell from his hands in shock. There in the mirror was his usual face with a not so tiny difference. His eyes changed to those freaky white pupilless eyes. How in the fuck that happened? He knew that he wasn't a Hyuuga since he was born with blue eyes. All Hyuuga kids have white eyes ever since they were born. But how come he has that pair of Hyuuga eyes stuck on his sockets? The same freaky eyes that freak Hyuuga had—well Hinata wasn't included of course.

TBC… …

Thanks to: ** battle fox, imageisnothing, Katt, Yum2**

**Reply:**

**lilybunnyfufu: **there is improvement in my grammar? Oh, my…I don't realize it. Probably because I edit it many times, I guess (or was that because it is a short chapter? I don't know…). Unfortunately for the next chapters I don't think I'll have the time to spare for something like that. So I guess I have to find a possible beta now. I'll ask him/her/they to fix the previous chapters too and then I'll repost it. About your questions I'll answer them along my chapters. Just one thing though, Naruto's ability is twisted from the normal bloodline he got from his parents, because of 2 things. Kyuubi's presence and his father's bloodline that merged with her mother's, instead of becoming individual bloodlines. About summoning…that would be for chapter 5. And for my computer problem…I've never gone to my university's library before (**blush)** so I don't really know.

**Sunamee: **I take your ideas for consideration (which most likely I would use)

**The Gandhara: **No, I don't think so. Bloodline is practically related with DNA, while jutsu is not. But maybe you're right…Ok, I'll limit the number Naruto could use bloodlines at one time. 2 for unrelated bloodlines and 3 for related bloodlines. Ex: Naruto has 4 bloodlines incorporated to his DNA. B (bloodline) 1 is fire type, B 2 and 3, is from water type, and B 4 is air type. He could use B1 and B4 together, but when he used hem he couldn't use B2 and B3. He could use B1, B2, and B3 together because B2 and B3 are the same type, but when they do that they couldn't use B4. Am I making a sense? **(sweatdropped)**


	4. Bloodline, Wrecked Seal, Ero sennin

Disclaimer: Not mine

Author's Note: None at the moment

Chapter Four

Bloodline, Wrecked Seal, Frog Hermit

_Okay…I need to calm down. _Paused. _HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL I CAN FUCKING CALM DOWN! _ Naruto paced around his room. He returned back to the bathroom and watched the mirror intently so it would break to no avail. White-eyes stared back from the reflection.

Sigh…

_Damnit I can't go out with these kind of eyes!_ Just as he said that he got this funny feeling on his brain and everything went blur for a moment. Opening his eyes bright blue eyes stared back at him. Naruto smacked the wall and neared his eyes toward the mirror in disbelief. _Whoa…It DOES back to normal. Can I change it back to Byakugan?_ He concentrated for a moment picturing himself with white eyes and that funny feeling came back again. Opening his eyes he watched in glee when it was white. He whistled. _First Haku's bloodline ability and now Byakugan? Are these my bloodline abilities? Are my parents come from the same clan as Haku's and Hyuuga? Or is his bloodline is the ability to copy other bloodline limits?_

The blond genin quickly ran to his bedroom and get the book he hasn't finished reading yet. It was about the famous bloodline limits on the world. After technically printed the whole writing on his mind, he tried to concentrate to do the bloodline abilities. 2 hours later he didn't come closer to succeed at all.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrghhh! Why couldn't I do it? Damn, let me see…Sharingan? Sasuke-bastard's bloodline limit? Geez, I hope it worked." Naruto concentrated harder than he did before mentally picturing the red eyes with 3 black comas swirling the pupil. He closed his eyes. After what he thought to be an eternity and was in the brink of desperation, he could felt something prickling in the back of his mind. Then he suddenly clasped his head in agony. It was like his body burned and spikes crushed his brain. He bit his mouth not to scream. The last thing he saw before a complete darkness was his blurry ceiling.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly as he regained his consciousness. He clutched his head when the dizzy feeling decided to get worse. He didn't know how long he fainted, but apparently it was long hours since he fainted. The moon illuminated his room from the window as the only source of light. Got up from the cold floor he almost tripped by the books spread below. Wanting to see whether he could use sharingan he opened his bathroom and stumbled upon the mirror.

He watched in fascination as he traced his eyes, which were now bearing the Uchiha eyes, sharingan. 2 comas that showed undeveloped ability reflected back from the mirror. "Well, I'll be damned… It's actually working," he paused. "Then why I couldn't use the other bloodlines? Why I can only copy Haku's, Hyuuga's, and Uchiha's? There must be something that connect them… I know and have seen the bloodlines and speaking of blood I have touched all of their bloods: Haku's, Sasuke's, and Hinata's. Could it be because of that? Hm…" deciding to just leave it on that Naruto smiled satisfied. "Just see your face when I use your family bloodline, Sasuke-teme!" he chuckled insanely.

For the next 2 weeks Naruto perfected his 3 new abilities and even combined the advantages of all of them although it still had many flaws, particularly when he tied to use water manipulation with either one or both doujutsus. He could use the other abilities even when using another. And to use both Byakugan and Sharingan he has found a way to switch an eye to Byakugan and another to sharingan at the same time. It took a lot more chakra and concentration to do that though, but he only needed time to be used of it. For now, he could use both of them at the same time for 7 minutes and then he would be very tired and only had power to make 5 kage-bunshins before became completely exhausted and couldn't even stand. Thank God that his regeneration was fast. Of course his doujutsu wasn't as advanced as the families who actually had them since he only practiced them less than a month and he didn't have anyone to help him (and also because it wasn't his original bloodline). Everyday he would only take a sleep for an hour. It was tiring for the first time, but he has gotten use of it and now he felt energized if he slept for an hour. That was the advantage of having demon inside his belly. He wondered whether he could use the fox's chakra, certainly he could do that. Haku's incident was the proof and he was determined to practice harder when the chuunin exam finished.

Naruto knew that his goal now was changed somewhat. No longer did he desire to be a Hokage, he only wanted to be one if not the strongest shinobi in the world. Beside he only wanted to become a Hokage to be recognized anyway. And even if he didn't become a Hokage he could still be recognized and respected with other ways. And he doubted that he could become a Hokage with the villagers hating him. For them he was just Kyuubi, the demon killed their beloved families. He would be stronger so he could protect those precious for him. He would set aside his feeling…was it really true that he truly love Sakura or was it just because Sakura loved Sasuke and he didn't like the Uchiha-bastard?… he didn't know, but for now that wasn't important. Delving in romantic feeling would just hinder his progress and he didn't want that. The villagers would soon recognized him not as fox demon, but as his own person and he would make them sorry for neglecting and shunning him by showing them his worth.

And speaking of chakra, he forgot to go to sandaime to do something to what the snake-freak done to him. Oh and he wanted to buy new clothes. It wouldn't do to have orange clothes as a shinobi except when he was bait or something. He only wore it to attract the attention of villagers and since he didn't long for that anymore (well not exactly, he still wanted to be respected) he could dump them. With a new determination, he dusted himself and exited the training ground.

Naruto walked up to Hokage office when he noticed the old man was talking with a black haired woman in the corridor, the same freaky examiner for his 2nd exam. What was her name again? Angpo? Something like that…

"Hey, old man, I need your help!" he shouted getting the attention of the two. Both were whipping in surprise to his direction that he wondered whether they broke their necks. Their eyes were wide and they looked alarmed at his presence. The Hokage relaxed a bit when he saw him. They were obviously to deep in thought to notice him coming, but his stealth training certainly did help too.

He smiled kindly. "What is it, Naruto?" the frowning woman was excusing herself when she stiffened and froze in track at his reply.

"Oh, I just want you to take a look at You-Know-What in my belly. That snake-freak did something there and I am having difficulties molding my chakra," she stared at him wide eyes making him squirmed uncomfortably.

"He did something to you?" the old Hokage seemed very worried if the frown and glint on his eyes were the indications. The blonde genin nodded. "Let me see it," he ordered as he approached.

Complying, he was only happy to lift his upper clothes and threw them to the floor before molding his chakra. The seal the yondaime put on him appeared, but there was a difference on the seal. Now on his belly he got a new seal that screwed his chakra system. Sandaime touched the seal and traced it before murmuring something when he recognized the seal, behind them the psycho woman looked interestedly.

"Hem, yes, Orochimaru—the snake man," he quickly added before the boy could ask. "Has done something to the seal. It maybe hurt a little, but I can help you."

"Really?" he was ready to jump out of joy. "Thanks, old man I owe you!" the old man chuckled knowingly. He flicked his 5 fingers before molding chakra on them and drilled his finger to the 5 seals.

Naruto felt an intense searing pain and his lung almost were knocked out of the oxygen when the leader of Konoha drove his 5 fingers to his belly button. He groaned from the floor and stood up before testing his chakra. He grinned at the result.

"Oh, yeah! Now I won't have to worry about my chakra!" he shouted happily. "Can I ask you another favour?" he asked hopefully with a puppy dog eyes. He nodded. "I want to get my next month money to buy new clothes and other goods. Can I? PLEEASEEEEE?" he clasped his hand in silent prayer.

"Think of it as a gift from me, you can still get your next month money," he handed him much more than his share of next month money and shoved it to his waiting hand. He chuckled and shook his head when Naruto thanked him and practically bounced out of the building. He turned back to Anko.

"Now, shall we continue?"

Naruto raised a twitching eyebrow as he sat under a big tree reading. But now his eyes weren't focused on the text but something else. A big white haired old man though not quite as old as sandaime were giggling as his eyes peered inside the bathhouse for woman section from a round hole that he obviously made. He reminded him of Kakashi who has the same expression when reading his dirty book. He himself was there after he took a bath in that housebath because the water heater in his flat was broken and he wanted a nice warm bath instead of the cold bath after a strenuous training.

Putting aside his book he henged to his sexy jutsu form, just this time completed with decent clothes. "PERVEEEEEERRRRRRRRTTT!" he (or 'she') shouted. He could hear the screams inside the bathhouse and the panic inside of it. Crossing his arms still in his woman form, he tapped his foot and watched the teary eyed pervert turned on him. He was shocked when the old man's eyes lit up when he saw him—'her'—whatever. He was practically acting like a dog with his tongue out in the open and spittle hanging down his mouth. He grimaced at the sight. "Ew" he blinked in surprise when suddenly the old man dashed to him in such a speed that not a normal shinobi could achieve. Unfortunately though for the pervert, his alarm was raised and he automatically activated Haku's bloodline forming stack of ice needles out of thin air and hurled them to the old man. The pervert's eyes widened as he barely ducked to avoid the upcoming rain of sharp needles. Some still got him though—right on his butt, to Naruto's amusement, and he winced in pain as his eyes practically bulged out of its sockets.

Much to Naruto's horror he could still walk to him with those happy perverted eyes as he clasped his hand to his own. "My dear lady, you're so beautiful and strong! Such combination is rare to find upon many kunoichis these days. May I declare my heartily love for you, for I am Jiraiya, the legendary frog hermit admitted my love to you!" the blonde girl's jaw dropped at hearing such corny words from a perverted old man nonetheless. He was straight, thank you very much.

"Er…No thanks. I detest pervert like you. Now go before I make you sorry for ever being born and ruining my training," she slapped his hand and started to walk away with her book.

"Ah, but I can train you to become the best kunoichi in the world!" he baited.

'She' turned around. "Yeah, right. You have just gotten your ass kicked by me and I doubt you're even a good shinobi. Buh bye!" she waved off without looking. The poofing sound on the other hand gaining her reaction as she turned around. There across her was a big horse sized toad with the pervert riding it.

"How could you say that I am not a good shinobi," he pretended to be hurt. "I'm Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin of Konoha sato, the frog hermit. After that he started again his introduction, this time with Kabuki song as background music. The Kyuubi's vessel sweatdropped, wondering his luck for meeting with such insane perverted person. Maybe he just had to henge back to his body and humiliated him…Nah, too much trouble. Turning her back, she started to walk away.

"Wait, wait, wait! My lady, I could teach you how to summon toads!"

"Don't like toad, thank you very much," she replied.

"But toad is deadly useful! They have strength, could jump very high, and of course destroy your enemy!" She stopped and turned. Jiraiya was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm listening," 'Naruko' smiled seductively.

TBC… …

Ngya ha ha ha ha ha O so how was it? The Great Jiraiya is apparently not realizing that she wasn't a 'she' afterall. Yup, Naruto gonna train by ero seenin while using his henge.

So sorry for the bad grammar, but I still haven't got a beta for this story (anyone interested? As long as your English is good, that is). And I don't have time to edit it myself. And about your reviews…sorry this time I can't reply them because I forgot to copy them to a disk (although I did read them). My fic will be updated longer because I got more assignments and I'll have a test in May soon. My mom gonna kill me if my marks are bad. Sorry… Maybe after the test is over I could speed it up. Thanks you for waiting and review me, please. I always like to read them.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** If I'm not wrong the one who owned Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto and I'm absolutely sure that wasn't my name.

**Author's Note:** No suing my grammar or vocabulary! This chapter was edited by **Wolfgirl13**. Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter Five**

Naruto or rather Naruko right now was eyeing her summon in satisfaction. She has managed to summon the same toad Jiraiya summoned when they first met after 5 days of hard struggling. The blonde genin didn't know why, but it seemed that when he was currently a she, his chakra control was better than usual. He wondered when he could summon the toad boss, Gamabunta. But true to his word, that Ero Sennin really did train him—her…no matter. He would meet him for 5 hours from 1 p.m. to 6 p.m. After all, he did still need to practice and hone his other abilities. Lately he'd found a somewhat unusual but effective strategy. He planned on using both kage bunshin and bunshin no jutsu at the same time. His opponents would get confused on telling which one was the true him and which ones were his solid clones. If they tried to destroy usual bunshin they would be surprised to know that it was just an illusion, but on the other hand if they didn't and if it was a kage bunshin he would be in trouble because the hit he got would be real. Of course with Neji having the Byakugan, it dampened the effectiveness of this technique because it could tell which ones were the regular bunshins. But he bet that he couldn't see beyond his kage bunshin. There was a reason why this technique was a kinjutsu.

The payment for Jiraiya's training was only to allow him watched him train. He said that even if he wasn't naked, he was still sexy (Naruto froze and shivered for being called sexy) and would still be a great inspiration for his novel. He found out later that it was him who wrote all of the dirty novels Kakashi read, much to his disgust. And of course he has to kiss him—on the cheek, that is—when he finished teaching him. The old man sometimes wandered off to find 'inspiration' when he trained, not that he cared as long as he was taught something useful.

Naruto closed his eyes to remember the sensation when Kyuubi's chakra filled him. Soon his belly grew hot and the warmth spreading to his entire body. This was it! The sensation he felt! He opened his eyes and found himself covered by red chakra instead of his normal blue chakra. He bit his thumb and started to make seals.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" his palm connected with the earth and the seals spread on the ground before a loud sound and smoke filled the area within the radius of 100 meters. Naruto felt the ground beneath him shake and he was raised to the sky with it. When the smoke was clear a huge frog wielding a sword on its hip and a pipe in its mouth was seen. Naruto grinned.

The toad looked confused at his surroundings before getting angrier by the second.

"Who dares to summon me? Jiraiya, you'll soon see why I am called the toad boss!" It bellowed in anger.

"I was the one who summoned you," Naruto showed himself across his eyes so it could see him.

"You? A mere child summon me?" it laughed at the girl (AN: Naruto is in disguise, remember?)

"Yes, I am. Something wrong?" he asked rudely.

"That is impossible."

"Well, I'm standing on you, aren't I?"

"Where is Jiraiya!" the huge toad roared.

"Probably in a public bath peeping on women."

"…I see. Very well, I'll accept you as my summoner if you can stay above me till dawn," And without waiting for his agreement the toad jumped and started to rock his body to make him fall.

4 hours later when the sun dawned, Naruto breathed a long sigh of relief. His legs were wobbly and he didn't doubt that he would have been overthrown if this continued for 10 more minutes. He laughed as his last stamina was spent. Not realizing, he slipped from Gamabunta's skin when he didn't use chakra to stick himself anymore. His eyes closed tiredly as his body plummeted to the ground below. At the last moment the toad boss slid his tongue out and caught him. His sexy no jutsu slipped out and went in a poof revealing his true identity. Gama-oyabin raised his eyebrow.

"…Arashi…" he noted the resemblance between the kid and his former summoner. He crosschecked the boy's girl face that resembled _that_ woman whom Arashi loved and the boy's current face and concluded that he was their son, the carrier of Kyuubi, the kitsune youkai that he had sealed inside the belly of his only son and child.

He twirled around when he sensed another presence nearby. "Jiraiya, he is…his kid, isn't he?"

The white haired sennin stepped out from his hiding place and smirked. "He is. Remarkable isn't he? He could control a bit of Kyuubi's power and use it to summon you already in such a short time. And he is changed from the short boy I have seen. It was like being in the henge of a girl for such a long time affected his body. I wonder why, and if it has something to do with Kyuubi," he then chuckled. "And he was still thinking that I don't know that he wasn't a girl."

The toad shook his head in exasperation. What was he thinking when he agreed to be summoned by him? He must be drunk at the time. He laid the boy on the ground and poofed out leaving the toad sennin to take care of the boy. Sighing, Jiraiya slung him on his shoulder and headed to the hospital.

Naruto left the hospital the next afternoon feeling much more refreshed than any other day. This was his first time he slept for more than 4 hours in a month. And he was ready to begin another set of extensive training. Since his summon training was over all he needed to do now was to further train his new ability.

**One week later**

Naruto was currently wondering whether or not to buy a pair of dark sunglasses (AN: for someone—sorry I forget your pen name, only remember your review—who reviewed me about sunglasses, just to let you know that I have written this chapter long before you reviewed). If he bought it he didn't have to worry when he used the Byakugan and Sharingan and was afraid of anyone knowing anymore. On the other hand it would raise quite suspicious looks, especially from Iruka, Sandaime, his…classmates—he didn't know whether he could call them his friends, and perceptive shinobi. And of course the eyes' range and ability would be dampened somewhat.

He paid for it later. The teller obviously didn't know who he was since she didn't give him the 'eye'. Thinking of that…he'd never seen her before. The usual shopkeeper was an old man that always gave him scorn and ridiculed him. Oh well. Putting the glasses in his jacket pocket he went back to his home. Tomorrow he would rest because the final exam would be in 2 days. And when that time came he would beat Neji senseless.

…It sucked with no training! He was bored! He has read all of the goddamn scrolls and he had nothing to do and he couldn't sleep. Well, a little training wouldn't hurt, right? …

"O man, that wasn't so little, I'm chakra exhausted," Naruto collapsed on his bed right away and slept before his head even touched the pillow.

…

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! DOUBLE SHIT!" Naruto threw himself from the bed and hurried to the bathroom after taking a closer look at the clock. He needed to get to the exam grounds in less than 15 minutes. He forgot to turn on his alarm and look what it got him. He he'd fallen asleep. Would anyone believe that! After a quick cold face washing, Naruto took out a blue tanktop and dark red jacket that resembled his orange jacket. Fastening his shuriken pouch and other weapons, he took off his weight bands and dropped them with a clang, leaving a dent on the floor. After he got his sunglasses, Naruto ran to the door, opened it, and then locked it again. No need to give the villagers ideas about his things, right?

Without his weight bands he could run freely. His speed still didn't match Rock Lee's normal speed, but it came close. And he thought that it was a good improvement considering he only started wearing them 4-5 weeks ago. Running at blinding speed, he didn't see Konohamaru or Hinata on his way. Two minutes (AN: just how long is the range between the stadium and Naruto's home?) later he arrived at the exam gate, getting the attention of the 2 guards. The blonde boy stopped to catch his breath first and then he entered the podium. He sat himself beside Neji, not looking up at him. Inside he was excited and wanted to get the exam started soon. He then noticed that Sasuke hadn't come, and neither did the Sound guy.

"Ara? Where is Sasuke and the Sound guy?" he asked Shikamaru.

"Saa na, it's too troublesome to think about them," came the lazy reply. The Kyuubi's vessel shook his head exasperatedly. Trust Shikamaru to say that.

Sandaime made his speech and started the final exam. Genma as the examiner introduced himself and told them the rules.

"First match, Uzumaki Naruto Vs Hyuuga Neji" the crowds cheered.

From the crowds Naruto could see Sakura, who was…gaping at him? He squinted his eyes to see if he was just hallucinating. Nope. Sakura was indeed gaping at him, so was Ino, and Chouji whose hand gripping a potato chip stopped in the air. The question was…why?

"Is _that_ really Naruto?" Ino asked to no one bluntly. She then turned to Sakura who had the image of a gaping fish. Boy, that guy surely had changed in just a month. The boy grew taller and developed more muscles. And just what's with the change of wardrobe anyway? Maybe he finally realized that orange just wasn't for him.

The blonde girl observed Naruto from afar. The boy's height had shot up and now he was around 150 cm (AN: sorry guys, but I don't know the normal height of 12 years old boy). His skin had tanned more and she could see the muscles beneath his jacket. And even though his chubbiness remained, he'd lost some of it and his face sharpened making him look more matured. She whistled loudly, snapping Sakura and Chouji from their Lalala world. He seemed like the exact opposite of Sasuke. Like the sun and the moon. Naruto had a bright attitude while Sasuke was full with the air of mystery. Naruto's hair was so blonde that could be mistaken for gold, while Sasuke's was as black as an abyss. Naruto's skin was tan while Sasuke's was pale. If Naruto was handsome in a more manly kind, Sasuke was…pretty? Nah, more like handsome in a girly kind… wait a second that's not right. Uh… Sasuke was handsome in feminine ways? God… she must stop thinking like that. It was so…wrong…

"Woah, Naruto has surely changed, hasn't he?" Chouji commented, once again starting to eat his snack.

Sakura eyed Chouji incredulously. "Are you kidding? When I met him 4 weeks ago he wasn't like this! How in the hell did he grow so much in just such a short time?" Sakura wondered.

"Begin!"

Naruto made 2 kage bunshins before he himself hid in a tree to observe the fight with his sharingan and byakugan activated to copy Neji's gentle-fist style. Making a few handseals he formed ice shards in the air above Neji and rained them down on him. He needed to force the Hyuuga boy to use his trump card as soon as possible for he could only hold both sharingan and byakugan for 12 minutes (AN: it improved after he trained for 2 more weeks). The Hyuuga without looking up immediately spun around fast like tornado and deflected all shards.

"KAITEN"

Many Jounins, ANBU, Sakura, and Sandaime were shocked to see the ice shards. After all, Konoha wasn't really into water jutsu, they were more focused on fire jutsu. In Sakura's case, she was shocked to see something that so resembled with the Mist missing-nin she and her team had fought against in Wave country. Even Neji understood that there was something amiss going on.

He caught a kage bunshin's kick and since it was solid he thought that it was the real Naruto, not knowing that the one he was thinking about was currently sitting on a tree studying his style. It spun mid-air and released another kick while its other leg was caught. Neji simply deflated his back to avoid it, but what he didn't expect was that it changed its course of attack and its foot hit his face. Naruto's kage bunshin drew its first blood.

Enraged, Neji dashed to it. "You're within my field of hakke! You can't use your chakra after this," the boy from Hyuuga branch used his jyuken. Naruto especially concentrated when Neji did it. His sharingan saw his movement in slower motion and copied it while his byakugan saw the chakra he used and how he manipulated it.

The kage bunshin poofed out of existence when Neji finished with 64 hands, shocking him who jumped back to avoid 5 kunais that struck the ground where he was before. Unlike the first bunshin, Naruto prepared the second one to test Neji against long-range attack. He put more chakra on this bunshin so it could use Haku's bloodline limit for 4 minutes before it ran out of chakra and poofed out of existence. Naruto deactivated his sharingan and byakugan and just watched the fight with his blue eyes that were keener than other people's, courtesy of the Kyuubi inside his body. When he had practiced his byakugan he noticed that it had a weakness that he had just discovered 3 days ago. This ability had a blind spot and even after he trained and it became somewhat smaller, the weakness was still there. He wanted to know whether it was only his byakugan or if all byakugan-wielders have it.

Forming handseals, it fashioned something that Naruto had done before, just with more shards so that it almost enveloped Neji like a blanket. With the last seal the shards shot towards Neji who spun around once again. The dust clouded his figure so that no one could clearly see what happened. When it dissipated they saw Neji cough blood. Hiashi's and the other Hyuugas' eyes widened at the sight. Two shards were imbedded behind his upper back, but his hand gripped the bunshin's neck. Forming chakra on his left hand and made it sharp, Neji struck its stomach and it exploded with a poof.

In the podium, two shinobi near Sakura, Ino, and Chouji watched the fight with interest.

"What do you think about them?"

"The Hyuuga boy is good, but unfortunately he was too hot-headed to notice that the ones he fought against were only Naruto's kage bunshin that even with Byakugan could only be seen as real person. Fox boy is interesting though. He could use a jounin level jutsu: Kage Bunshin. His first bunshin tested Neji for short-range combat while his second one tested for long-range attack. His…ability to use water jutsu is…interesting for sure. Are you really sure when you say that he was the last of his ninja academy classs?"

"That was what was written on Iruka's report."

"Well he's certainly not dumb. He was clever enough to use his bunshin to test Neji. That means that he either acted stupid or his brain just kicked in." They went back to see the fight with no Naruto on sight, but not before they smirked. They had the first candidate for chuunin, now the boy only needed to prove his worth.

"Naruto! Show yourself!" Neji pulled out the shards from his back and winced. _How could a dead last like him wound me like this? I won't accept it, it is not my fate to be defeated by him._

"What's up, Neji? Can't handle my attacks?" he taunted the Hyuuga boy.

"You wish!" he snarled back, which made Naruto chuckle at his irritation. "Come out of hiding! Or are you scared to fight me by yourself?"

Kyuubi's vessel whistled. "But I have fought you by myself. Incase you don't know, bunshin is shinobi's jutsu. And why don't you search me with those pretty eyes of yours? Or is that only served as a display?" he mocked even further. Neji concentrated on his byakugan, his anger making his blood vessels appear more. Unlike the Hyuuga clan, Naruto didn't have the blood vessels of his eyes bulged out. He thought of this being an advantage of having the demon fox inside his body.

Looking around he spotted Naruto standing on a tree branch. He dashed toward him. Knowing that he has been spotted, Naruto only grinned as his hand went to his pouch and drew out a black ball. With his other hand he took out his sunglasses and put them on before throwing the ball towards Neji. The black haired lad dodged it to the left, but from the corner of his eyes he saw it exploded and he turned his full attention toward it. Big mistake though, because as soon as it exploded, it let out a very bright light that almost blinded everyone in the podium. The Hyuuga in the podium quickly covered their eyes so not to be hurt, but Neji didn't have the luxury. Being in the nearest vicinity and his byakugan activated optimally, his eyes were hurt so much by the intensity of the light. He covered his eyes in pain and cried out, but the damage was already done.

Naruto smirked wider. His plan was successful. He had found the idea after he'd bought the sunglasses and remembered from Sakura's story that byakugan could see everything with more intensity than others'. He then bought a flash grenade and being a prankster he knew how to modified it to his expectations. The bomb worked much more. He only wanted to modify it to blind everyone in a 20 meters radius, but it seemed he poured more than enough substances inside it. He was sleepy at that time and even fallen asleep in the middle of modification, so it was no wonder if the result was disastrous.

"Those eyes of yours really are sensitive, aren't they?" he jumped down to the ground, looking at Neji whose eyes could only see blurs.

"Kisama!" the Hyuuga prodigy growled. "A loser like you can't defeat me!"

"Whatever," Naruto shrugged easily. "That was for hurting Hinata. I have to ask you though, why did you almost kill her? You're her cousin, right? Or is it because of the seal placed on you?"

"YOU! How do you know about the seal?" he snapped. His eyes felt better now, though he could still only see blurs, but it wasn't hurting anymore.

"I researched a little about the Hyuuga clan, that's all. So it's true, then? You beat her because she is from main house?" Neji gritted his teeth. "You're pathetic, blaming something like that on her who didn't even do wrong to you."

"What do you know about me! Because she was kidnapped my father died, and you don't have a cursed seal like this on you!" Naruto gave off a bitter smile.

"Oh, maybe I don't know about what I would feel if my father died, but that's because I am an orphan and didn't have any parents at all to care for me. You're lucky, you know your parents, unlike me. And as for the seal, I know about it more than you do," he didn't elaborate anymore causing Neji to become curious as to what he meant. "Still you were wrong to beat her," Naruto growled out.

"It is her fate that she is weak. Destiny allowed me to defeat her and it is destiny that will make me defeat you too!"

"Do you really believe in that crap? So it's destiny that makes you, but didn't you come from Hyuuga branch? Is it destiny that your father had to die? But if you really believe it then, why did you try to defy it?"

"I didn't defy them!"

"Really? Then why did you beat Hinata? If it is your destiny to be born as a Hyuuga branch member then why did you not protect her instead of harming her?" Neji wavered at that. "But I don't believe in destiny. I will make my own path. I will make everyone recognized me as Uzumaki Naruto, not what they accused me of when I didn't even do anything wrong. You're too weak to accept everything that's happened in your life so you then blamed it on others by saying it was your destiny," he snorted. "Funny, really."

Neji growled. Now that his eyes were much better he could see Naruto clearly. The blonde genin was making 3 kage bunshins and circling him from 4 directions.

"As you could see and feel yourself not too long ago, my bunshins weren't normal. They have solid bodies and if I poured more chakra into them they can do jutsus too. Interesting. Isn't it?" Each Naruto activated byakugan but since he still has his sunglasses on the others couldn't see it. Neji and the others were astonished when the 4 Naruto's made the familiar stance used by the Hyuuga. "You're within my hakke field," they chorused much to the disbelief of the Hyuuga boy and many others.

"2 hands," 4 pairs of hands struck him on different tenketsus. Neji's eyes widened when he felt the pain inside his body and his tenketsus closed.

"4 hands, 8 hands, 16 hands, 32 hands," With the last cry Naruto finished it. "64 hands!" He fell to the ground beneath him.

_Was he right about me? Am I too weak for not accepting my life?_

Meanwhile Naruto was feeling lucky that he has both byakugan and sharingan. With sharingan he could copy his moves and jutsus, but he still need byakugan to see his tenketsus. His '64 hands' was much weaker and more inaccurate than Neji's because it was his first time and his control was still not good enough, but it still served its purpose. But he knew that he needed for himself not to rely too much on both doujutsus.

"Why did you struggle against your destiny?" the defeated Hyuuga asked as he gazed into the sky not looking at Naruto.

"…because I don't want to be called a loser"

Genma was astonished to say the least. Here he was thinking that Neji would beat Naruto only to see just the opposite. He snapped out of his thoughts, "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" the silence was changed into cheers that were deafening.

"You know what kid?" Genma asked Neji. "Even a bird, if it's clever enough will get out of its cage using its beak."

Naruto grinned, closed his eyes, took off his glasses and deactivated his byakugan before opening them. He walked to the place where the competitors of the exam were. Behind him he could see the medics bringing Neji in on a stretcher. He thanked God that he didn't need to use more chakra than what was spent already.

"I can't believe it. Naruto actually won," Shikamaru chuckled, happy for him.

In the other place, Sakura still couldn't believe her eyes. She was gaping and there was no indication that she would close her mouth soon, so Ino snapped her from her mind.

"Ne, Sakura, aren't you glad that your teammate won?" She smiled when she saw the shy and timid Hinata look happy although she could see there was confusion in her eyes, not that she would blame her, Naruto has just used her family taijutsu style!

"No way!" a shout of disbelief brought their attention to the source. Kiba, with Akamaru on his head, exclaimed. "Naruto wins?"

"Well, well, if it isn't dog boy who lost to Naruto a month ago," Yamanaka girl taunted him. He and Akamaru growled angrily, but a pained cough from Hinata brought his attention to her. Concerned he went to his teammate.

"Hinata, are you okay?" she nodded with a smile, but he could see she was in pain. Her wounds hadn't healed properly yet. "Come on, let's go ask a medic-nin to treat you," he gripped her wrist and not wanting to argue, Hinata nodded and went with him. Kabuto was eyeing them behind his ANBU mask when they headed towards him. "Excuse me, Anbu sir, could you tell us where the nearest medic-nin is? She needs help."

"I am a medic-nin. I'll treat her," he said.

"Thanks." Kabuto's hand was enveloped by chakra as he healed and put her to sleep. When he was finished he made Kiba and Akamaru unconscious too.

In the medical ward, Hiashi was eyeing his nephew in sorrow. He vowed that he would tell him the truth of the death of his father years ago. He wanted to patch everything up. And he owed it to the Kyuubi boy to make Neji opened his eyes. And speaking of him, he wondered, how could he use jyuken?

Naruto walked to the railing beside Shikamaru who congratulated him. "Thanks."

Kankurou was worried, the signal still wasn't there. That meant that he needed to give up, so Karasu's secret wouldn't be revealed. He eyed Naruto closely. This boy wasn't the same boy he saw a month ago.

Naruto looked around, where was Sasuke? He could be disqualified!

The spectators also booed out and became angry. The kages of the 3 nations discussed about it before informing Genma of their decision. "The match between Uchiha Sasuke Vs Sabaku no Gaara will be moved to the last match. Next match, Kankurou Vs Aburame Shino."

"I give up," the sand boy said, much to the disbelief of others. Shino looked at him closely from behind his black glasses. The crowds booed again. Temari eyed the unsatisfied spectators annoyed. She brought her fan out and jumped to the ground below.

"If you all wanted the match, then I'll go!" she snapped.

Genma looked over the Third who nodded. "Winner, Aburame Shino by default. Next match: Nara Shikamaru Vs Temari."

"Oey, oey, why did my match come so soon? This is too troublesome. Maybe I should just give up like him."

Irritated by his lack of motivation, Naruto slapped his back rather hard and made him fall to the ground. "Go, Shikamaru!" On the ground below, Shikamaru muttered curses to Naruto with his back on the ground.

Naruto and the others watched as Shikamaru fought the Sand girl. She cornered him for a while before he suddenly came up with a trick and succeeded in binding her. When she almost gave up, the lazy boy did something unexpected. He gave up. Naruto and the spectators yelled at him, but he ignored it. The fox vessel wanted to strangle him. It was so close.

It was Sasuke's turn now, still there was no sign of him. The crowds were getting impatient and so was Naruto. He eyed Gaara from the corner of his eyes. The red head was as indifferent as ever. Naruto felt something from the boy. Something that was similar to his own. Something strange was going on…He has felt it since yesterday, like something bad would happened. The cheers from the crowd got his attention and he saw a whirlwind of leaves appeared and diminished, leaving Sasuke and Kakashi in the middle of the exam ground. He grumbled inwardly, leave it to Sasuke to show off like that. He had a smirk on his face that he wanted to wipe off. A bit of anger rise within him when he saw Kakashi who stranded him with Ebisu and left him for Sasuke. Shaking his head, Naruto shouted to him.

"Oi, Sasuke!" the boy turned up to him. "You better win this match cause if you don't I can't kick your ass myself!" A look of surprise flashed from his eyes before he smirked. Naruto frowned. Was he that weak before that he thought he couldn't win from a Hyuuga? "Ne, Shikamaru, let's go to the others," he nodded and followed him to the spectators' podium.

Lee saw them come closer and he brightened. "Naruto!" Ino, Chouji, Sakura, and Gai turned to him.

"Hiya, thick brows!"

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted. "How in the hell you beat him?" she accused off.

"Hey," he was offended. "I beat him fair and square, big deal!"

"Then how come you could use the Hyuuga's taijutsu style?"

"I observed him," he replied simply, not wanting to divulge any information. She wanted to shout something else when the silver haired jounin appeared. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yo!"

"Kakashi! How come you arrived late! You're a jounin and should act like one, just like me, the Konoha green beast!" Gai bellowed, earning him multiple sweatdrops except from his prized pupil who watched him with adoration.

"You were saying?" The Fourth's pupil lifted an eyebrow. Naruto tuned it out from there, not wanting to hear the nonsense one-sided talking.

"Congratulation, Naruto. I heard you won to Hyuuga Neji, eh?"

"Aa," Naruto gave a fake grin. They went back watching the match started. Deep inside Naruto was fuming that he didn't give him more attention such as asking how he did it. Of course if he had, he wouldn't tell him the truth, but still he was his jounin-sensei dammit. At least he had given him attention, no matter how small it was.

Sasuke was attacking Gaara, who had the sand defend him. Naruto noticed that his speed was improved from before. _That's it? Kakashi-sensei denied me training just to make his speed raised? Hell, I can move faster than him, although not by much. And I did it on my own. _He glanced at his sensei. _No, Kakashi must have taught him something…special. _Gaara formed a ball of sand to envelope him.

He found what the special thing was when Sasuke ran to the wall and stood there holding his wrist with his other hand, and he could see something was formed there. The sound of birds' voices greeted his ears when blue electricity crackled in his hand. He then started to run toward the Sand boy with his lightning leaving a trail of crushed wall. The Uchiha boy sank his chidori into the ultimate defense and it started to crack.

From then on, everything went down hill…

TBC… …

Feedback, please!

Thanks to: **anonymous, animewatcher, azereath, fatalX, Yami Amy Lau, Dragon Man 180, element4life, kawaiineziumi, RGFJ, Yum2, Blade-Zero, F.A. Star Hawk, mrasdfghj, battle-fox, Gopu, Blah Blah 360, lilbunnyfufu, imageisnothing, Wolfgirl13**

I hope I don't forget anyone

About Hinata…I forget completely about her. In the chapters I made so far, she isn't an important character. Beside Naruto is dense, and he won't realize she has a crush on him at all.

And to the ones who offer their service as a beta, I've already decided to give that position to Wolfgirl13. When I looked into your email address you put on the review, it wasn't complete, so I have no way to contact you. Anyway, I appreciate your offer. Thank you!


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Author's Note:**

Chapter Six 

Naruto watched with his jaw dropped when a…tail, made of sand appeared from the crack Sasuke made on the sand ball. It whipped Sasuke but he managed to dodge it on the last second. Naruto felt the fox inside him stirred.

Completely fixated by it Naruto didn't realize someone used genjutsu to put people to sleep. He rubbed his eyes feeling the effect on him. His eyelids wanted to drop. He fell to the ground asleep.

Kakashi watched in alarm as people around him started to sleep under genjutsu. He noticed that Naruto has fell while Sakura watched in confusion before realizing that it was genjutsu and cancelled the effect on her. Gai looked around in suspicion trying to find the source of this genjutsu.

When he looked down the arena, he saw Gaara was carried away by his siblings while his jounin-sensei fought against Genma. He also noticed Sasuke followed them.

"Sakura," he barked. "Wake Naruto and Shikamaru. Sasuke was following the sand genins, he would need help," he summoned a dog named Pakkun. "Bring him with you, he'll traced them for you."

"But, Kakashi-sensei—" a kunai almost hit her but was deflected by her sensei. She watched as some people wearing Sand and Sound hitae-ate appeared.

"GO!" She scrambled to her feet and headed to Naruto. The 2 jounins deflected every attack directed to her.

"KAI!" Naruto twitched and started to open his eyes.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's eyes snapped open as he back to his feet and observed his surrounding. "What in the fuck!"

She almost cancelled the genjutsu for Shikamaru when the small yet narcissist dog bit him making him shouted in pain. "Shikamaru! You're not asleep, aren't you?" she accused, pointing a finger at him.

"This is too troublesome," he muttered lazily, earning him a whack on his head.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," Naruto's sound echoed. All eyes around directed at him as he summoned a 2 meters tall toad. Kage bunshin no Jutsu." 10 bunshins appeared.

"Naruto…?" Kakashi for once was at loss of word. The toad attacked the nearest enemy shinobi with his tongue, glued him on it before tossing to a nearby column that cracked his bones.

"Naruto, leave here to us. You need to help Sasuke, he was following the Sand genins to the forest. Take Shikamaru, Sakura, and Pakkun with you."

"Who?" he asked dumbly, not familiar with the last name.

"The little dog there. He will track them."

"I'm not little, I'm a cute puppy."

"…Yeah, right," Sakura said, not convinced at all. The dog wanted to protest, but she dismissed it.

"Oey, what is exactly happening here?"

Gai blasted a hole in the wall, enough for them to pass across. Kakashi motioned them to get out of the stadium from that hole.

"Sakura!" she snapped out and dragging Naruto and Shikamaru with her before they could say anything.

…

"So let me get this straight, other village attack us, probably Sound and Sand from their hitae-ate. The red head Sand boy somehow plays a big role in this attack from what you saw. And now he escaped with his genin team and Sasuke followed them. Is that right?"

Sakura nodded. "That's the basic."

Naruto slapped his forehead. "What a nice day did they chose to attack at," he moaned.

"Some people track us," Pakkun sniffed the air.

"How many?"

"10. And they'll soon caught up with us if we don't start going faster."

"What if we ambush them?" Naruto suggested.

"Bad idea. They'll know if we plan to ambush them. And I bet they have spy inside our shinobi rank and that mean they know the forest situation," Shikamaru voiced out. "Not to mention that our team consist only of us (AN: I don't remember the exact words, sorry). Someone needs to stop and delay them, and that someone would most likely die," they stopped their running when they heard it.

After a moment of silence, Naruto snapped out, "I'll do—"

"No, Naruto. I'll be the one who do it. My kagemane no jutsu afterall was specially made for this kind of thing. You two follow and join Sasuke."

"…Be safe, Shikamaru," Naruto jumped off after casting a worried glance once more to him.

"Aa," Sakura stared at him uncertain, before she too ran after Naruto. Pakkun followed her after giving a nod to him. Watching them gone, he started to work his plan.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright. Although he didn't show it, he's a genius," Naruto reassured his teammate.

"But still, he's fighting against 10 shinobis, possibly jounins," she countered. "What if he decides to ditch us?"

"Even if he doesn't look like it, he's reliable." Before she could reply, he sighed and made cross seal and poured more chakra than usual to his favorite jutsu. "Kage bunshin no jutsu." 4 solid bunshins poofed in. "Go and help Shikamaru," he ordered.

"Roger!" they saluted and went back to the lazy genin's direction.

"Satisfied?" he asked. She looked not convinced for awhile before remembering his fight against Neji, his bunshins were much more improved than before. She nodded and they continued their journey pursuing Sasuke.

"They stopped," Pakkun exclaimed.

"Who?"

"The Uchiha boy and 3 other people. Wait there's another who smelled like a bug."

"Shino?" they looked at each other. "How far they are from us?"

"Providing they stop, we'll reach them in 3 minutes," Naruto nodded. "Two of the 3 sand genins moved," the dog sniffed the air. "The Uchiha boy is after them. The bug boy helps him and handle the sand genin."

"We'll let Shino handle the one. We need to reach for Sasuke," he leaped from the branches to branches faster. Using his agility he left Pakkun and Sakura behind.

"Naruto, wait up!" she shouted, but he didn't stop or slow down. She wondered when did he start to get this fast.

Naruto reached to them in no time when he noticed Sasuke seemed to be in pain as he gritted his teeth. Black markings were covering half his face. He noticed that the sand girl was hiding in…fear? Fear of what or who? Glancing at Gaara his eyes widened when he saw his form. He didn't look a human anymore. His hand was changed into a monstrous hand made of sand. His face was filled with glee and madness. Now he knew what was the girl afraid of.

Gaara charged at Sasuke, but Naruto noticed that the dark haired boy was having difficulty as he clutched his neck. Gritting his teeth and berating Sasuke inwardly for his carelessness pursuing them without a thought, Naruto dashed to Gaara. Enforcing chakra on his fist he punched Gaara right on his face and slammed him to the tree behind him. Sasuke looked at him in surprise and there was a flicker of relief before it quickly died off.

Naruto leaped back to where Sasuke was. The boy was already on his feet not wanting to show weakness in front of his teammate. "Need help?" He humphed and went back to his arrogant mode. Naruto rolled his eyes. He searched for a bottle inside his pouch before throwing a pill to Sasuke who caught and looked at him in quizzically. "Soldier pill. You seem pretty out of chakra. And you better get rid of those black marking of yours. It seemed to feed off your chakra," Sasuke looked up in shock at his saying. Before he could say anything they leaped from the branch that they previously stepped on as it was crushed by the redhead boy's hand.

Sasuke quickly swallowed the pill and felt more recharged after he ate it. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the blond genin wore black sunglasses. "What are you doing, dobe? This isn't the time for you to have some fashion sense," he scowled and dodged another attack from the mad sand genin.

"Just so that sand doesn't get into my eyes," came the reply. With that Naruto activated his byakugan. He raised a quizzical eyebrow when he noticed that the tenketsu on his changed arm was practically flowing with chakra that seemed to be familiar… It kinda felt demonic just like kyuubi's chakra. Could it be that the boy also has demon sealed inside him. If that were true that would explain his inhuman form. Completely focused on his thoughts he was too late to notice Gaara's hand hurled him to some trees, effectively breaking them down in the process.

"NARUTO!"

_Okay lesson no.1. Never ever be distracted when you're fighting an enemy. Damn my back hurts like a bitch!_ Naruto groaned when he felt the wind knocked out of his body. _Shit!_ He rolled himself to his side to avoid another attack only to curse himself for forgetting that he was on a bloody tree and not some ground. Falling down the branch his hand stretched out and caught a branch before doing a flip and stood on it.

"Alright, you son of a bitch!" he cursed. "This meant war!" Sasuke and Temari was gaping at Naruto when they saw him didn't look to be affected much by that blast that should have broken his bones all over his body.

Growling Gaara formed sand spikes and launched it to Naruto started to spin. "Kaiten!" Using Hyuuga style to deflect the upcoming spikes, Naruto was also trying not to give to much force on his feet in fear of the branch he stepped on would snap. When it was over the sand spikes pierced everything around him. The branch he was standing has small crater on it, so he leaped off to a bigger branch. "Try avoiding this. Thousand shards of ice!" he rained him with his ice shards. Sasuke watched him in disbelief as he remembered the event in Wave country. Gaara used his sand hand as a shield, but it couldn't cover his entire body so he was forced to make his sand enveloped him.

"What about this?" Naruto dashed to him in speed almost matched Lee taking the others surprised. "64 hands of divinity. 2 hands," he stroke 2 tenketsus on his shoulder and his arm dissolved into human arm. "4 hands, 8 hands, 16 hands, 32 hands." Powering up, "64 ha—," he blocked before finishing his last move when the sand continuously attacked him. With one hand that he used as his base he flipped and kicked Gaara on his chin simultaneously. The sand automatically reached for Gaara while half of them darted to him like a wave. Naruto leaped back into safety. A smirk was plastered on his face before it became a frown when he noticed that the tenketsus he closed started to shake from force before his chakra leaked out and burst.

Damn it! 

An inhuman roar came from Gaara and this time both his hand transformed into sand. His and Sasuke's eyes widened when Gaara has a new addition of tail they have seen in the match before.

"Hubba hubba," Sasuke stared at Naruto as if he has loosed his marbles.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" they turned to see Sakura and Pakkun arrived at last. Both boys cursed when Gaara's attention shifted to her. "Wh-What is he?" she took a step back.

"Holy cow," Pakkun exclaimed as he hid behind a tree.

Before the 2 boys could react, Gaara launched a hand made of sand to the screaming girl and blasted her to a tree. She slipped into consciousness with the sand still grabbed her.

"Let her go!" the blond boy shouted angrily. Instead of answering the red head boy made his sand gripped her harder. "You bastard!" he launched himself to where the sand arm was, ready to cut them. Much to his surprise Gaara let it dissolve before he could cut it, leaving only the sand palm to where it was, around Sakura.

"If you want to get her, you should pass through me first." Naruto growled. Sasuke looked at where she was before narrowing his eyes at Kazekage's son. Temari, who understand that her brother was soon losing control to the raccoon demon sealed inside of him, quickly hid behind a tree rather far from him. She didn't want to be there while her brother was in deep bloodlust.

"Naruto," Sasuke called. The Kyubi's container turned quizzically. "I'll hold him off, you save Sakura. I will not let anyone to hurt my friends," The blond smiled at his friend. It was seldom for him to act like this. The only time he remembered him doing something similar was in the Wave Country. It was nice to have him like this.

"Thanks, Sasuke," he paused. "But, I won't let you steal the spotlight anymore," he added with a chuckle. "Beside, you have to see your own condition. You seemed like you will faint in any moment. _I_ will hold him off. You go save her."

"What—"

Naruto powered up till his bluish chakra was invisble for them to see. Sasuke, Gaara and Temari were startled to see him still have much chakra to spare. "Tajyuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Thousands of his clones poofed in and covered the forest around them. There was no tree, trunks or branches seen without any clone at all. All of the bunshins poised into attack stance.

The half transformed Gaara took a step back. "W-who are you?" Sasuke's and Temari's eyes widened at the sight of all of the bunshins.

Naruto smirked and took a stance. "I am Uzumaki Naruto."

TBC… …

Although Naruto is better than before let's just say that his genjutsu is still sucked! That was why it was easy to put him on sleep. Review, kay?

I haven't made the next chapter, so the update will be longer. Sorry, guys.

**Cobra-100:** oh, sorry. I push the wrong button. It should be 2 nations, not 3.

**Dragon Man 180: **Oh, he will. Hiashi? Well… I don't know when he will confront Naruto myself.

**Dragon Noir: **I don't think that I'll make pairing in this fic. Maybe later if I change my mind.

**fatalX: **you're right O-O

**HanaTenshiHimeko: **copy demon's move? What demon? Did you mean Shukaku? No, he couldn't. Gaara's power came from his demon, not his bloodline, so he couldn't copy it.

**lilbunnyfufu:** I thought that the lowest level was 2 comas. Afterall when Sasuke developed his sharingan, it already has 2 comas instead of 1. If you watch the manga or anime closely, Kakashi brought Sasuke to cliff to train, far from the village, so I don't think he have an idea about what Naruto and Sakura doing.

**NarutoNoKitsune: lacked of naruhina fics? Are you kidding? I have seen many naruhina fics around. I won't make any pairing for now.**

**William Moore:** there won't be any pairing for now.

**wolvesmOon: **Sakura asked but then she was distracted by Kakashi's arrival and later the Sunagakure and Otogakure attacked Konoha.

**Xyb: **well actually that kind of bloodline existed, but they were wiped out. Naruto is now the only survivor from the clan. The others, not even sandaime know that Naruto has that bloodline. Since he has another bloodline from his father and the presence of Kyuubi, it altered his bloodlines. So now his bloodlines is rather different than the originals. Kiba has bloodline limit? I thought that it was just his family specialization.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: **Naruto isn't mine

**Author's Note: **This chapter has been edited by **Ibozun. **Lots of thanks to my beta for this story!

**Chapter Seven **

"GO!" thousands of Naruto's clones charged at the half transformed Gaara. Gaara took a step back in surprise, it seemed that he was unsure on what to do, but he made a decision in a split second. He formed hundreds of suna shuriken and sent them toward the clones.

Naruto saw this. "SCRAMBLE!" each Naruto clone tried to dodge the shurikens. They propelled themselves using trees or their own partners. There were still 1/5 of his clones that were destroyed though. "Che," the rest of the clones charged once more with kunais in their hands. With their coordinated minds, each clone could pick which suna shuriken to target.

"Kage kunai no jutsu!" Naruto himself rained Gaara with kunais from above. Seeing no way out, Gaara created strong windblasts. Taken by surprise, half of Naruto's clones poofed out. "Damnit!" Naruto formed 3 seals and the rest of his clones disappeared too. When the smoke subsided there were 3 Narutos still standing there. These 3 clones were different from the others. They were made from condensed chakras. Many bunshins combined into 1 formidable clone that could withstand many hits. Naruto jumped to his clones and transferred a lot of his chakra to each of them. 2 of his clones took out sunglasses to cover their activated sharingans, while the other one formed a long ice shard.

Without saying anything the 4 Narutos surrounded Gaara. The 2 sharingan activated clones and the real Naruto jumped toward the sand genin, holding kunais with exploding notes. Gaara formed another batch of suna shuriken and threw them over only to have them clashed with numerous ice shards that the last clone made. The 3 other peoples' eyes widened.

Kazekage's son quickly launched his sand to envelop them. This time, with the help of the sharingan eyes, 3 Narutos dodged the moving sand. When the 2 clones were near enough, they launched their kunais to the half transformed Gaara. 2 exploding kunais exploded against Gaara's sand and while the sand was recovering, 2 kunais stabbed Gaara in his right eye (the eye that had transformed into Shukaku's eye), and his hand. As the kunais met with their intended targets, they exploded at the same time creating a huge blast that shook the entire forest.

"AAARGHHHH!" Still not finished with that, the real Naruto charged behind Gaara using his byakugan to see his location in the thick smoke.

"Sennen Goroshi, bakuhatsu (exploding) version!" with glee, the blond boy stabbed his exploding kunai in the place that he would always remember, because of Kakashi. He quickly used kawarimi no jutsu to replace and transport himself outside the explosion range. "Yatta!" Naruto made a 'V' with his fingers. The 3 clones poofed out as they had used the last of their chakra.

The smoke cleared. Sasuke and Temari watched in disbelief when they saw that Gaara appeared to be in tremendous pain. The youngest Kazekage's children was lucky to have had enough time to form a sand barrier around his body that was still in human form and so reduce the amount of blast that he took or he would have had a destroyed body by then.

'He stroke me in my weakest spot,' Gaara stared angrily at the blond. His form started to dissolve.

'Impossible! That kid has done the impossible to Gaara,' Temari watched the event in morbid fascination.

'That kid is certainly interesting,' Pakkun smirked.

'That clones, and then the next more advanced ones, the ice shards, the speed…Naruto what exactly did you do to become so strong in just a month!' Sasuke felt both happiness and jealousy. Happy because Naruto had become a worthier rival and that he kicked Gaara's ass. And jealousy to see the tremendous change of strength in such a short amount of time and how he could defeat an opponent he himself couldn't win against.

Naruto bit his thumb and drew blood from his bleeding wound that soon closed up again because of Kyuubi's regeneration. "Yosha! Time to finish this! Kuchiyose no jutsu!" The Kyuubi's vessel's jaw dropped open when he made a mistake summoning a tiny non-battle type frog, instead of a battle one, (or at least non-battle type yet, because it was still a young frog).

"Yo! Have any candy for me?" the red-orange frog waved his hand.

The female Suna genin, the Konoha genin, and Pakkun sweat dropped. Just as they thought that the blond was strong, he did something ridiculous like that. Although both were amazed to see Naruto had a summoning contract.

"NOOOOO!" Naruto bellowed in frustration and dropped on his knees. "I'm supposed to summon a big battle frog, not you!" he stared in disbelief at the small frog.

"Oh, come on, 'Naruko-chan', it's not that bad!" the small frog petted Naruto's head.

"…Naruko…chan?" Sasuke was dumbfounded.

_Hiccup_ "B-but I have already passed the stage where I should be able to summon any frog I want!" he banged his head and hand upon the branch he was sitting on. "And my name is Naruto, not Naruko!"

"Naruto-niisan or Naruko-neesan is just the same!" the little frog only shrugged easily.

"It is not!" Naruto retorted. He stiffened when he heard Gaara's scream of rage. The sand genin's transformation was accelerated and in no time he fully transformed into a huge sand raccoon. Half of his human body was staying on top of the beast's forehead.

"Holy shit!" the Leaf genins cursed simultaneously. Sasuke noticed that Temari seemed to be very frightened and moved as far as she could from her brother.

"DIIIEEEEEEEEE!" a wave of sand launched toward the shocked still Naruto.

"Naruto-niisan, you better move us away or we will become mincemeat…" the red frog squeaked.

"Uh-Oh. I think I made him mad."

"Heh, Isn't that the understatement of the year? He look like he wants to torture you for a long, long time," yondaime's legacy quickly scooped the small frog to his chest and retreated, all the while dodging the sand that came his way.

"Hoi, usuratonkachi, don't move this way!" Sasuke jumped down from the tree to avoid a sand assault.

"Then move, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto retorted as he made a back flip.

"Why don't you move!"

"I'm moving right now! Or can't your eyes see me moving right now?" the blue eyed boy cursed angrily.

"Then move out of my way!" the dark haired boy jumped to Naruto's side.

"It is you who move my way, you bastard!" the two separated themselves when a sand attack came in the middle of them. Naruto watched as his teammate leaped from branch to branch away from him. "Geez, it's not that hard, is it?" the dark haired genin scowled.

Just as Naruto's attention was on Sasuke, sand caught his ankles. "O, man" Naruto rolled his eyes inwardly. Once again, he forgot his battle rule no.1 that he had just made in this battle (lesson no.1: Never ever get sidetracked when you're fighting an enemy). "Uwaa!" the sand launched him toward Gaara.

"NARUTO!"

"Kawarimi!" Naruto was replaced by a log. He breathed a sigh of relief behind a tree where he was hiding from Gaara. "Damn, that was close!"

"Naruto-niisan, drop me!" the frog on his chest was sweating bullets.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Drop ME! You're the target, not me!"

"Are you really Gama-oyabin's son?" the blonde boy asked the scared frog sceptically.

"I'm still a child. I haven't even had a date yet!" the frog complained.

Rolling his eyes, he let Gamakichi go. "It's not like you can be killed here. The worse thing that will happen to you is that you'll poof out of this world and come back to your realm."

"Eh, is that so?"

"Geez, didn't your pops tell you about it?"

"No…I think" the frog tilted its head trying to remember.

_Sigh_ "Whatever," he bit his thumb and made seals. "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" this time smoke filled the forest in a radius of hundreds of meters. Naruto was happy that this time he didn't made a mistake with his summoning. "Yo, Gama-oyabin!" Naruto called to the toad boss.

3 shinobis watched the huge summon in amazement.

"Hmm? Ah, 'Naruko-chan' ka?" 'Naruko' fell down anime style and laughed dryly.

'There is definitely a story behind Naruto's new name here…' Sasuke sweat dropped when he heard the loud reply.

"What did you summon me for?"

"Oyaji (dad), beat that bully!" Gamakichi yelled from above his pops' head. "He almost squashed me with his sand!" the small toad pointed the huge raccoon angrily.

"Hmm?" the toad boss turned around and squinted his eyes, frowning, when he saw the beast. 'If I'm not wrong that's the sand beast, Shukaku.'

Naruto watched as Gaara forced himself to sleep. "What's he doing sleeping in the middle of a battle?" he sweat dropped.

Just as he said that, the beast eyes focused. "A ha ha ha ha. I'M FREEEEEEEEE!" the raccoon demon in front of him said, doing victory dance.

"Uh…" he sweat dropped. "I think I already know why Gaara did it," he murmured. Figures that the beast would broke out from the seal when the insomniac boy slept.

"Yes, unlike yours, that kid's seal is imperfect. The beast continues to torment him with nightmares. That is why the kid couldn't sleep and have that black bangs around his eyes. Humans have to sleep to rest their brains. That kid became unstable because he couldn't sleep."

"You know that I have a seal like Gaara!" Naruto cried out.

"Do you forget that I have fought Kyuubi with yondaime?" the toad asked. Thankfully their conversation wasn't heard by anyone other than themselves.

"Er…History isn't exactly my strong point," the blonde boy scratched his back sheepishly.

"Humph, more like you're not paying attention to your history lesson!"

"He heh," Naruto blushed.

"It seemed that Shukaku still hasn't noticed our presence, or he might ignore us. Naruto do you have a fire jutsu?"

"Sorry, but I don't have any elemental jutsu. Why do you ask?"

"I want to roast that bastard in front of us for daring to ignore me! I want you to pour fire to my oil."

Naruto looked around him confusedly. "I don't see any oil up here…" he drawled.

"That's because it is inside me!" the toad snapped.

"Well, like I said, I don't have any fire jutsu, but I do have a box of match inside my jacket," Naruto took out his matchbox from his jacket for Gamabunta to see.

The massive toad rolled his eyes. "That won't work! I need a bigger and faster fire source. Gamakichi, move out, will you? I can't fight with you up there distracting me!" his child pouted, but complied with his wish.

"Wait, Sasuke is proficient with fire jutsus," Naruto remembered.

"Hm…call him then!" the blonde genin nodded.

"Oey, Sasuke-teme, I need you to come here!" he yelled to his rival down there.

Sasuke frowned. "What for?" he shouted back.

"I need you to light up some oil with this fire jutsu of yours!" Naruto replied cheerfully.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Damnit dobe! I'm not your fucking lighter!" He frowned when the sunlight above him was blocked. He looked up and squinted his eyes to see what happened…and almost got a heart attack when he realized what it was. "O, SHIT!" he quickly moved out from his spot to avoid being squashed by a horse-sized toad.

"Gamayo will pick you up!" the cheerful warning came too late.

Sasuke's black eyes darted from the toad that stood in the spot where he was standing a second ago to Naruto above angrily. 'That dobe, I swear I'm gonna gut and skin him when it's over!'

"Damnit Naruto, you almost killed me down here with your toad!"

"Eh? But I think I have made sure that Gamayo wouldn't drop on you?" came the innocent reply from the loudmouth shinobi.

"Your calculation was wrong, you son of a bitch!" the Uchiha heir yelled furiously. He would comply with the blond request to go up there and then he would hit him senseless for his stupidity.

"Sorry Sasuke," the dark haired shinobi was surprised to hear him apologize. "But I don't know who my mother is, so I don't know whether she is a bitch or not," came the unexpected reply. Sasuke slapped his forehead in exasperation.

The green toad in front of him croaked impatiently. Sasuke watched the ugly toad (for him) with dread. He climbed on the toad and it jumped toward the toad boss in 5 jumps. Sasuke had to be careful to focus his chakra if he didn't want to fall down. The idea of falling down hundred of meters below didn't sound appealing. He didn't want to become pizza 'a la' Sasuke after all.

"Yo!" Naruto greeted his friend. Gamayo poofed out when it had finished its job.

Sasuke glared at the smiling blond. His hands clenched by his side ready to punch the dobe.

"Hey, black haired kid up there!" the Uchiha boy turned his attention to the toad boss.

"Yes?" he asked respectfully. Ugly or not, he didn't want to anger the infamous toad boss that was known in Konoha's history. Plus, he still had his revenge and he didn't want to get killed now by a toad before he could kick his brother's butt to the moon.

"When I count to three, use your fire jutsu to light up my oil!"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke nodded.

The 2 shinobis plus 1 summoning beast stared at the still dancing raccoon in front of them. The second round of the battle would start!

TBC…

Okay some people told me that sharingan can copy taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. _Sigh_ I know it. I thought that I have made it clear in my Q and As in the unedited version:

Q: Sharingan only copy ninjutsu and taijutsu?

A: Nope, it can copy taijutsu style too.

It seems that I have make a mistake writing genjutsu in 'Q' into taijutsu.Suck! Oh well. _shrugs_

For the issue of Kankuro and Temari as Gaara's siblings, I have no spare money to rent Naruto once again and I don't have its manga, so I can't search it whether it is true or not, okay? They will remain as Gaara's siblings.


End file.
